International Day of Awesomeness!
by Girasole
Summary: What else would you call an awesome day with just friends,beer,and a hell of a lot of fun? International Day of Awesomeness! Of course! Oneshot,little yaoi.


Red eyes woke up bright and alert. It wasn't something slow and sluggish nor having the feeling of groggy and dreadful, but rather peaceful. Something you usually don't get in this household. Gilbert or rather known as Prussia sat up from the couch he now called a bed. In a rather good mood. It looked like his younger brother wasn't home.... That was a good sign! Slightly turning his gaze to the coffee table in front of him, he noticed a white piece of paper folded neatly and beside it was no other then Gilbird! The small bird chirped and flipped its little wings at the sight of its owner. Prussia smiled and settled the small chick on his head where it chirped once again. "Where you guarding this for me Gilbird?" he chuckled and grabbed the tiny note and began reading its contents:

_Burder, If you're reading this then I assume your awake....unless Antonio or Francis have taken it from your possession. Whatever the case may be I'd rather not know, but I'm heading out for the day and I probably won't be back until later so don't wait up alright? Oh and don't make a mess.  
_

_-West._

Prussia nodded to the note in front of him and couldn't help laugh at what the far corner said, apparently this person had wrote it in after West himself....

_Ciao, Prussia! I'm kidnapping your brother for today is that okay? _

_-Italy ;D_

Prussia made a fist pump into the air. His brother wasn't home and he had the whole house to himself! No more....

'East go find a job'

_'_Its five in the morning go get ready'

'don't drown so much syrup on those pancakes that isn't good for your health.'

'Tell your friends to clean up after themselves'

Oh!! And certainly no more...

'Italy pull yourself together and stop crying!'

'Italy don't run away!'

'Stop making pasta!'

'Stop waving white flags!'

'Italy tell your shoelaces!'

'Stop fooling around!'

"ITALY!!!!'

Ahhh yes, certainly no more of that. Prussia leaned back against the couch and folded his arms behind his head. Enjoying the quietness in his home. But wait....being home all day isn't awesome. Yes, he had the whole day to himself and only himself, but what good would that do? He'll just eventually grow bored and just let the day slip away. No! He couldn't let something like this just slip away from his grasp! He needed something to do!

As If right on cue a voice filled the air from the outside

"Mon amour!"

"abre la puerta!" chimed in another voice along with a light tapping noise.

Prussia crumbled the piece of paper up and chucked it on the floor. Already disobeying Germany's rule of keeping the house clean. Gilbird bounced lightly with each step Prussia took. He didn't even have to peer through the door to know who was standing on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?" he wasn't upset to see them, but was more then happy. His friends would keep him occupied for the rest of the day.

"What we cannot visit a dear friend?" France feigned sadness "Oh I am so hurt Prussia"

Spain laughed and clapped cheerily at France's performance.

Prussia noticed that there wasn't just two people in front of him, but three.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" It was Spain who was asking and he looked deeply hurt, not like France who was faking it.

"Hmm? Jeez I dunno West doesn't want anyone in the house" he casually said leaning against the door frame.

His two friends stared "what!? but you never care what he says Prussia! And besides your the oldest!"

Prussia nodded "Ja, ja, but you know what you can do to allow yourself entrance into my lair?"

France and Spain gave eachother a sideglance before shaking their heads.

Prussia smirked and pointed to the hidden figure behind them "If your little maple friend whips us up some couple of those delicious pancakes of his."

France blinked, "Oh! Canada why are you behind us? I invited you for a reason my love" he pulled the invisible Canadian from behind him "be a dear and cook us some of your very delicious pancakes, oui?"

Spain frowned and lightly slapped France's hand away from Canada "Don't force him France ask him nicely"

France opened his mouth to protest but Spain only shook his head and wagged his finger "he won't listen to you that way"

As the two 'negotiated'. Prussia took Canada and left them outside to settle their differences.

Man, he would die for these pancakes! For Old Fritz sakes! They were so...so...orgasmictic! If that was even a word! Well it was now. Officially.

"Doesn't little Matthew cook the best pancakes in the world?" France asked as he chuckled at his own irony.

Yes, Prussia eventually let his friends in the house after Canada had made the pancakes and let him have the first bite.

"Si they are muy bueno, Romano should try them one day" complemented Spain taking another piece from his portion.

Prussia looked up from devouring his and asked with a mouthful "Speaking of him I'm surprised he let you out of the house. He has you whipped, does he even know that your here?"

Spain just shrugged his shoulders and slowly said "está bien I'll just show him later how _really_ sorry I am"

France whistled and Prussia began to violently bang his fist against the table unable to control his laughter. It wasn't what the Spaniard had said, it was that sly smirk he wore after what he said. "Your still the same" he called out.

France nodded in agreement "oui"

At that Spain broke out of his thoughts and wore that same confused face of his "que?"

After that Prussia's day just had gotten better and better after that! After his friends finished breakfast they had set out to the town and hung out and talked about nonsense. They had even planned some 'things' together.

As the day continued it was just getting awesome and awesomer by the second. The bad touch trio (after returning Canada to his brother and No! it wasn't like France stole him or anything) They went to Austria's house to bug the living crap of him and the best part of it was that they were not even caught! Oh thank the heavens if Prussia was again hit with that death trap called a frying pan! He was sure he would of had ended up dead. Even after that the trio had sent off to prank some citizens and again got away with.

No, stupid paper work that had to be done.

No, younger brother yelling at him.

No, Russia around.

No, getting left behind when his friend's would get a 'certain' call and they would be gone within a heartbeat.

What was the date today? Oh right, March 10. Today....it needed a name, but what?

As the day continued to move along and the bad touch trio began to wind down they decided to end their day at their favorite bar. Beer and wurst all the way baby! One drink turned into three or four and then...ugh what the point of even counting anymore?

"g-guyzz" Prussia slurred on his words trying to, but unsuccessfully call his friends attention. "Halloo-ow" He tried again and this time grabbed their attention. "W-we got do namb todayz"

"Hmm like whut?" France asked as his hands snaked up inside a almost unconscious Spain's back. (Not that he drank much to began with)

Prussia shrugged drowsily and slowly "dunno, but it has to be someting awesbum dough" he thought for a moment before attempting to snap his fingers at his success

"Interna-"

BAM!

Before he was able to finish Prussia had lost consciousness and collided his head against the table falling fast asleep.

_End-_

Omake

God, where was he? France had woke up a little before 4am. Oh wait he was in his room, but how did he get here? Who had brought him? Ouch! it hurt to even think. He would eventually find out that mystery when he had a clearer head to think in. He rubbed his chin when the sight of something flashing caught his attention. It was his phone. He picked it up, it was a text message from Prussia himself. Clicking the read button France smiled to himself before shutting it close and falling back asleep.

---

Almost completely, but not really sobered up.

"perdon" one kiss, two kisses, three kisses, and then more.

Spain showered the boy underneath him with kisses and apologies. He knew this was coming and prepared himself for the yelling and punches thrown his way, but he was faster and a quick thinker, not just the idiot he played out to be.

"yea, yea bastard you told me that the last one hundred times before"

Spain's eyes widened, playing innocent. "No, really Romano! I want to show how-" he was cut off short by the ringing of his phone.

"Hey! Bastard are you just going to leave me like this!?" asked a very flustered Romano.

"Ah" Spain eagerly reached for his phone, flipped it open and burst into a deep laugh.

Romano a curious little boy he was looked over the Spaniard's shoulder frowned "what the hell is that?"

But before he was even answered Spain shouted, (very loud)

"Happy International Day Of Awesomeness!! Prussia!"

_End-_

* * *

Yes, today is The International Day of Awesomeness. See Prussia is so awesome he even made a day for it....Word.

I really don't like this story, but I just wanted to throw something at there just because. I mean come on a day of awesomeness!? Oh and guess what I made a livejournal and (have) a twitter now (yay). The links are on my profile if any of you are interested. I still don't know how to work either site, but how to post and log in. XD But don't worry I'll eventually figure it out. Besides that I have a HELL of a lot of new stories coming soon. Descriptions are coming to be posted on Livejournal....Note to self: Don't listen to music or you will get INSPIRATION!!

Until next time!

Translations:

French:

Oui=yes

mon amour=my love

Spanish:

abre la puerta=open the door!

Muy bueno=very good

esta bien=It's okay

perdon=sorry

que=what

German:

Burder=brother

Ja=yes


End file.
